


Revahnge

by Bdboo



Category: Megamind (2010), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Take no prisoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdboo/pseuds/Bdboo
Summary: You know that one scene in megamind. well it's that but with an akuma





	Revahnge

Sinkrswim had been running when he turns around and says...

"Over here, old friend. In case you haven't noticed, you've fallen right into my trap." Chat says...

"You can't trap justice. It's an idea! A belief!"  
Sinkrswim: Well, even the most heartfelt belief can be corroded over time!  
**Chat noir**: Justice is a non-corrosive metal!  
**Sinkrswim**: But metals can be melted by the heat of revahnge!  
**Chat noir**: It's _"revenge"_, and it's best served cold!  
**Sinkrswim**: But it could be easily reheated, in the microwave of evil!  
**Chat noir**: Well, I think your warranty is about to expire!  
**Sinkrswim**: Maybe I've got an extended warranty!  
**Chat noir**: Warranties are _invalid_ if you don't use the product for its intended purpose!  
**Ladybug**: _[groans]_ Girls, girls! You're both pretty! Can I go home now? 

Chat and Sinkrswim turn and look at her. She simply says...

"What you guys were quoting Megamind and I thought I'd join in." Just then a person yelled...

"I love you Ladybug!"

"And I love you random citizen." She then turns, bows, de-evilizes the akuma, and walked off dramatically.


End file.
